


快穿之全员BE

by SSZX



Category: SSZX
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 强制, 锁链
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSZX/pseuds/SSZX





	快穿之全员BE

容离突然想起他以前似乎见过一个人，就在丛林中，自己不小心射到了那个人。南宫忌教过他很多东西，却唯独没有教他射过箭，他第一次射箭还显得有些笨拙，不小心偏了，射中了那个孩子的胸膛，那个孩子倒在地上瞪着他，说有一天会杀了他，到底是谁来着？记不清了……

他不是没有杀过人，但不知道为什么，那时候的他害怕极了。看到那个孩子正用凌厉的眼神瞪着他时，他心脏像被什么揪住了一般，他扔下弓箭慌忙逃走了。

他射中的那个孩子心脏的位置，大概那个人早就死了吧！可是……他总是不经意间想起那个人，那个孩子的眼神。忘不了，怎么也忘不了……现在他要下黄泉了，如果还能遇上那个孩子一定要跟他说声抱歉。说自己不是故意的，他真的不会射箭……

………………

“你要是再不醒的话，寡人就要去麟寻国，不惜一切代价杀了南宫忌！”

诶……好奇怪啊，他明明死了啊，他喝了鸩酒的，最后痛得连知觉都没有了。那种毒没有解药的，那为什么他又听到那个人的声音了？

“起来！你给寡人起来，你要是再不起来，寡人明天就带兵攻打麟寻国，寡人要他们都给你陪葬！”

是慕容煜的声音。

起先是很模糊的，后来越来越清晰，以至于让他觉得自己的耳朵坏掉了。这是黄泉路上吗？为什么还会遇到这个人？

容离渐渐睁开了眼睛，刺眼的光使他的眼瞳收缩着，一开始看不清，渐渐的，他的视线又变得清楚起来。他躺在曾经熟悉的床上，那是慕容煜的寝宫。而他一抬眼看到的人便是死死盯着他的慕容煜。

容离一下起身，可是他的双手像被什么牵住了一样，同时传来了一阵铁器碰撞的清脆声……原来他的两只手上都吧绑上了冰冷的铁环，顺着铁环的便两根细长的铁链。

慕容煜见他醒来了，忙靠近他身边：“你醒了，你醒了哈哈哈！你的命是我的，要死也是我说了算！”

怎么回事？他不是喝了鸩酒吗，那种毒不是没有解药吗？为什么他还没有死，为什么？

慕容煜一靠近他，他觉得自己心中涌上一股恶寒，他往后躲着，可是手上的锁链又死死地拉住了他，这时他又发现自己的脚上也被上了那种铁环，下面也是锁链……

“这下你跑不了了吧？”慕容煜一双如恶狼般的眼睛盯着他。

“为什么，为什么我没死，为什么还要让我记得你这个恶心的人！滚！”容离一下从床上坐了起来，随着又传来一阵锁链碰撞的声音。他拼命挣扎着，可是挣扎得越厉害，手脚上坚硬粗砺的铁环越紧紧地缚着他，把他锁在原地，动弹不得。

“我恶心？南宫忌就不恶心吗？他也不是把你当成棋子吗？同样都是利用你的人，为什么我就比他恶心了？”南宫忌一把抓过了链条，将容离一点一点地拖到自己的面前。

容离极度厌恶地看着他：“是，南宫忌纵使恶心，也胜过你千百倍，你令人不齿！”

“那他肯定对你很好了？他有没有把你伺候好，你跟他同床共枕的时候，他有没有……”未等慕容煜将那些话说完，容离便大笑道：“哈哈哈……是啊，南宫忌的床上功夫可太好了，他每晚都会把我伺候爽了，你说我能不舒服吗？”

容离说的轻贱而又自薄，明明从来都没有过那样的事…………

慕容煜听到他这话，上前就揪住了他散落在床上的头发：“以前你不是装得很清高吗？还跟寡人说你从小到大从来都没有人跟你做过是吗？如今看来都是谎话了。”

“呸——”容离朝他脸上啐了一口唾沫，“就是谎话啊，我是南宫忌的人啊，陛下恐怕一直都在自作多情吧，您还说喜欢过我是不是哈哈哈哈哈！”

慕容煜听到这里，脸上的表情开始变得阴鸷起来，他一下将容离压倒在床上，将床边绑在他的脚的锁链收紧，使他双腿张开。

“哈哈哈哈哈，”容离像嘲讽一般地笑道：“陛下何时变得这么可怜了，竟然想要别人剩下不要的东西了哈哈哈……”

他此般自轻自贱便是提醒慕容煜，他是南宫忌的人。

慕容煜此刻眼中布满了腥红的血丝，他又将容离双腿间的锁链收紧，绑到了两边的床柱上。他这样做，无疑是想重复那天的事吧，既然服毒没有死，那就再咬一次舌吧。但此刻慕容煜似乎看出他的企图，忙从旁边的帷幔上撕下来一块布绕到容离的身后将他的嘴绑住。

“唔唔——”容离的双唇被分开，两排牙齿都碰不到，根本就没有办法再咬舌了。

慕容煜此刻似乎又在床边的青铜香炉里放了什么东西，香味可是变得怪异起来。

锁链声又响起来……

他揪住容离的头发，让容离抬起头看他：“你现在还死得了吗？寡人今晚就让你知道，寡人和南宫忌比，谁更能让你舒服！”

容离惊恐地看着他：“唔……唔唔…………”

不，不要——他从来都没有想过自己会沦落成这步田地。

嗤啦——一声清脆布帛碎裂声过后，慕容煜急躁地近乎粗暴地将他身下的衣物全扯了下来。下面最私密的部位全部暴露在慕容煜面前。

炉内的熏香好像越燃越旺，散发出甜腻催情的香味儿。

慕容煜欣赏着他下面的那根长得甚是秀气的东西，然后很狠握住，上下撸动起来：“南宫忌肯定也这么看过你这里吧？他有没有这样对你过？”

“呜呜——”容离喉间发出的低吼声突然变成了呜咽。

慕容煜丝毫没有怜惜他，而是一下将他的腿拉得最开，握着自己长得甚是雄伟的那物近乎粗暴地顶开了花褶，直接进去了。

“呜——”未经开拓的穴口受不了这样的刺激，里面突然传来一阵什么裂开的声音，随后流出了丝丝血迹，容离往后仰着干涩的穴口排斥着进来的异物。可是慕容煜狠狠地按住了他：“爽不爽？你还自命清高吗？”

容离蒙着一层氤氲雾气的眼睛瞪着他，锁链不断窸窣碰撞着，发出细碎的声响。

那物只堪堪进去了一个龟头就流血了，紧致的穴肉包裹着慕容煜：“你知道我为什么一开始想上你的时候，又放过你了吗？因为我觉得你太脏了，我不喜欢别人不要的东西，可是你宁愿死也不要我，我又觉得你或许真的如你所说的那样。”

床幔纱帐缭绕着一层薄薄的香雾，慕容煜抓住他的头发强迫着看着自己：“或许你从来都没有说过一句真话，送图也好，献计也罢，都不过是你和南宫忌设计好的来算计寡人的罢了。”

说着他便将容离的白嫩的双腿弯成一个不可思议的弧度噗嗤一下进入地更深了。

“呜呜！”容离被锁链绑住着的手紧紧地反抓住了身下月白色暗纹的床单，他的脖颈往后仰着，无比紧致的穴肉包裹着那巨物，交合处留出了更多的血来，他想要挣脱开锁链，随之传来了一阵金属摩擦的声音。

慕容煜搂住了他的腰：“疼吗？”

容离狠狠地瞪着他，脸上挂着泪水，其实他也不知道自己流泪的，或许是刚才疼的吧。

“疼就对了，只有这样你才能真正记住寡人！你看你这里多紧啊，是很久没有被南宫忌上过了吗？”

容离眼角不断溢出泪水来，想想他前不久时救这个人的深情，便觉得自己好像个傻子。都是假的，假的！

慕容煜在他身体里面的那物抽动起来，抽出来时还带出丝丝血缕和黏腻的水液。一开始进入的时候是极其艰难的，那穴肉一开始是抗拒的，却又紧紧地吸附着那物，容离想要将那物挤出去，可是他越是如此，慕容煜就握住他的腰进得越深：“你看你，应该被南宫忌上过很多次了，还这么紧，怪不得自命清高。你是生来会做戏吗？寡人现在不嫌弃你是别人不要的弃子。”

可是，我现在却无比厌恶你！

“额……呜呜……”容离的嘴被绑住，发不出声音了，他只能低声呜咽着。真的好痛，可是不知不觉间他的身子渐渐烫了起来，或许是慕容点的那种香起效果了吧。他的身上泛起了不易察觉的薄粉色。

“你知道这是什么，只有那种不得宠的妃子，贱妇，想要勾引寡人的时候才会用这种东西。你看……不怎么痛了吧。”他一边大开大合地进进出出，一边在咬住了容离红透的耳垂，“你看见自己有多下贱了吗？”

明明用那种东西的是他，他却说容离下贱。其实就算他的妃子对他用了这种药，他也会无动于衷的，他的耐力很好，也不是沉迷于美色的昏君。可是当他听到容离和别的男人在一起过，他就无法抑制住心中的怒火，沉溺于这场情事的他渐渐失去了理智。

“嗯……呜呜额……”

锁链碰撞的声音与容离逐渐变大的呜咽声。慕容煜进得越来越顺畅了，滚烫的巨物在里面将每一寸肠肉熨得服服帖帖，被撕裂红肿穴口流出的鲜血似乎少的些，但却流出了更多黏腻的水液，将容离的大腿根都弄湿了。

他想逃，可是却逃不了，嘴被绑着，手脚被冰冷的锁链束缚着，现在他连自杀的机会都没有了。慕容煜的那物在他体内不停地顶撞着，渐渐的他发现疼痛感竟然没有那么剧烈了，在慕容煜一系列粗暴的动作之下，他竟感受到了一丝快感。

“你在勾引寡人，你看到自己有多贱了吗？你肯定也是这样勾引南宫忌的吧！”他又握住了容离微微挺起吐露出斑斑浊液的那物，“你看，你自己也不是很兴奋，是不是随便一个男人都可以让你这样？啊？”

慕容煜又在他体内疯狂地顶弄着，时缓时急，时慢慢在里面动着，当他抽出带着鲜血和肠液的巨物时，容离又像是挽留似的紧紧地包裹着他。慕容煜抬起他的腿来，一下捅进最深处。

“嗯呃——呜呜——”除了那一丝微渺的快感之外，剩下的只有火辣辣的痛，可是此刻的他连叫都叫不出来。

锁链声，呜咽声，以及肉体间碰撞发出的啪啪啪的声音充斥着整座寝殿。

激烈的情事中，慕容煜的衣物也渐渐撕扯滑落下来。这时，他有些强劲苍白的胸肌暴露在容离面前——在离他心口不到一寸的地方，竟有一道狰狞的伤疤。那伤疤很深，像是被什么弓箭之类的东西所伤，伤疤周围皮肉的颜色有些淡了，应该是很久以前的伤了吧？

这一夜，慕容煜把他插射了好几次。当然，他自己在狠狠地抽插了数百下后也将滚烫的精液射到了容离最深处。容离晕了过去，他就想办法再弄醒他，然后接着做……如此反复了一夜。

床单被弄得湿漉漉的，情药的香味和腥膻的精液的气味融合在一起了，容离的穴内被灌满了滚烫的精液，小腹微微隆起，白色的精液混杂着鲜血从红肿糜烂的穴口溢出来。

到后半夜时，他被折腾得一点力气都没有了，颓靡的性器吐出一点点白色的液体，已经不能再射出什么来了。容离双目失神地看着慕容煜……

他曾经应该是喜欢过的吧，要不然心里为什么那么痛？

他的眼前又突然一片漆黑，什么也看不见了。心里比身上痛得多了……

……………………

后来，容离才知道他喝了鸩酒为什么没有死——慕容煜将黎国最后一颗回生丹给了他。他听那些太医说过，回生丹是稀世之宝，普天之下只有两颗，这两颗慕容煜都用在了他身上了。

是深情还是后悔？

自容离醒来后，慕容煜就每天想各种办法折磨他。他还是用锁链将容离的手脚缚住，用布帛塞住他的嘴，断绝了他任何会自尽的可能。他将墨玉雕出了与他那物尺寸差不多的玉势塞在容离的穴口中。每晚都会把他折腾的连咬舌的力气都没有，才会将锁链打开，带他去温池里沐浴。


End file.
